Les souvenirs d'une mère
by kyona-saye
Summary: Ce matin Eren est patraque. Ses camarades s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais seuls Armin et Mikasa comprennent. Et cette dernière sait quand son petit frère a le plus besoin d'elle. Car aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, à cette femme si chère à leur cœur qui n'est plus à leurs côtés. OS


Ce matin, Eren s'est levé avec une boule au ventre. Petra qui était chargée d'aller ouvrir sa cellule ce jour là s'était abstenu de lui faire de remarque sur sa mine pâle bien qu'il l'ai joyeusement salué comme à son habitude. Tout dans son être sonnait faux aussi Petra l'avait exempté de faire son lit, quand bien même leur caporal aurait râlé en le remarquant. Son instinct féminin lui hurlait de laisser leur dernier et attachant compagnon en paix aujourd'hui.

La mine de déterré du châtain n'échappa à personne au réfectoire. Surtout quand il ne broncha même pas lorsque Mikasa posa sa main sur son front pour faire mine de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il avait horreur qu'elle le materne. Jean ne rata pas l'occasion offerte par le peu que de combativité de son meilleur ennemi.

« Ben alors Jaeger, on s'est levé du pied gauche ? »

Le châtain le fusilla d'un regard cerné. Ses yeux verts mousse pétillants avaient viré au sapin sombre. Il détacha chacun des mots de sa réponse.

« Ta gueule Kierchtein, je suis pas d'humeur.

Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! La cellule n'est pas confortable ?

Si tu as le temps de déblatérer pareille conneries tu ferais mieux de le consacrer à l'entraînement pour tuer les titans.

Tu peux parler monsieur le titan de service ! »

Ce n'était qu'une boutade. Une pique parmi tant d'autres auxquelles Eren répondait vertement ce qui menait parfois à un combat entre les deux. Leur camaraderie était ainsi faite et ils étaient tout de même amis. Pourtant Eren releva lentement la tête de sa tasse et le regard empreint autant de haine que de lassitude qu'il lui lança fit pâlir Jean ainsi que ceux autour de lui. L'adolescent se leva sans un mot et remporta son bol dans un silence effrayant.

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai d- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, rendu brusquement muet par le coup de poing dévastateur en pleine figure d'une Mikasa hors d'elle.

« Idiot » murmura t-elle dans un souffle qui résonna autant que si elle l'avait hurlé.

Elle fila tout aussi vite qu'Eren, probablement à la suite de ce dernier. La 104e brigade d'entraînement la regarda s'éloigner à vive allure jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? lâcha Connie, pétrifié.

Sasha respira enfin après avoir avalé sa tartine d'un coup suite au regard meurtrier d'Eren qui l'avait grandement perturbée. Christa lui tapota gentiment le dos sans néanmoins lâcher des yeux la porte par laquelle ses camarades étaient sortis. Ymir soupira en haussant les épaules. Reiner et Bertold s'échangèrent simplement un des regards qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager et compréhensibles seulement d'eux-même. Jean se frotta la joue en marmonnant un sempiternel _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?_ avant de se tourner en direction d'Armin.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il a cet idiot ? D'habitude c'est le premier à brailler et à s'exciter.

Même Mikasa est étrange, appuya Christa. D'habitude elle ne se mêle des querelles d'Eren que lorsque qu'il risque de se faire mal. »

Jean lui adressa un regard éberlué. Quoi ? Armin se contenta de plonger le nez dans sa tasse. Il contempla la porte de sortie de la salle où varient disparu ses meilleurs amis.

« C'est aujourd'hui », lâcha t-il, sombre.

Personne n'eut le cœur à lui demander plus d'explications. Le visage sombre d'Armin paraissait trop triste pour s'y risquer. Le trio de Shiganshina était au plus mal ce matin.

Armin avait décidé de la laisser faire elle-même. Carla avait été autant une mère pour elle que celle d'Eren. Elle serait la mieux placée pour s'occuper de leur ami. Il eut une pensée pour son grand-père. Son absence lui pesait aussi par moment. Eren et Mikasa avaient été là pour lui à sa perte bien qu'il avait été incapable d'être présent pour eux le jour où leur vie s'était écroulé. Il avait aussi quelques coups au moral parfois mais sa nature optimiste et rationnelle et ses amis lui rendaient toujours le moral. Mais là il sentait que seuls Eren et Mikasa étaient capables de se consoler mutuellement. Ils étaient infiniment plus forts que lui et c'est pourquoi leurs chutes demeuraient rares mais n'en étaient que plus dures. Son esprit était avec ses amis et pour chacun d'entre eux c'était suffisant.

Mikasa avait cherché Eren partout. Sans succès. Son frère adoré demeurait introuvable. Elle examina tout le QG au centimètre près puis, lorsqu'elle désespérait, son regard tomba sur la plus haute tour du vieux bâtiment. Elle se traita d'idiote. Bien sûr. Eren avait toujours aimé les hauteurs. En quelques minutes elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du QG et grimpa les marche menant à là où se trouvait son frère adoptif. Elle sortit par la dernière fenêtre et grimpa sur les briques polies, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Eren était là, assis au bord du bord, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Elle s'asssit silencieusement contre lui et demeura laissa alors tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Mikasa qui écarquilla quand les yeux de surprise. Son frère ne se laissait jamais aller depuis qu'elle le connaissait et moins encore depuis la perte de leur mère. Mais lorsqu'elle perçut des sanglots étouffés, quelque chose en elle se brisa.

« Eren...

Mikasa... Maman me manque. Elle me manque tellement... »

Il releva ses pupilles vertes qu'elle avait appris à adorer même noyées d'eau.

« Comment tu faisais toi ? Comment tu fais ? »

Elle ôta l'écharpe rouge dont elle ne se séparait jamais et l'enroula autour de leurs deux cous avant de le bercer contre sa poitrine.

« Le temps, dit-elle simplement.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie hier. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste partie, comme ça, mais l'idée de plus jamais la revoir... C'est comme si j'avais un trou dans le cœur. Ça refuse de partir. »

Ses mots étaient à moitié dévorés de trémolos mais elle comprenait chacune de ses paroles. Chacun de ses mots trouvaient leur écho en elle. Elle le serra plus fort. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait si bien.

« Eren... »

Mikasa saisit ses joues à deux mains et le releva face à son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Maman est partie. Mais moi je suis là. Armin est là. Même Hannes est là, beaucoup de nos amis sont encore là. Ils ont tous promis de survivre. Tant que nous sommes en vie nous devons profiter des moments passés ensembles. Pour n'avoir aucun regret même après leur départ. Je n'ai jamais regretté que tu m'aie sauvée cette nuit là, même si ça a été très difficile.

" Mikasa...

Je resterai toujours avec toi Eren. Toujours. Je ne partirai jamais. »

Cette fois ce fut-lui qui la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa faire, respirant son odeur si rassurante, écoutant son cœur comme cette fois où elle l'avait cru mort mais que ces battements lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Elle se blottit encore contre lui. Eren eut un hoquet qu'il tenta de faire passer pour un son d'assentiment et elle sourit. Dans quelques instants ils redescendraient et ils s'entraîneraient, comme tous les jours.

"Je ne faiblirai plus. Pour te protéger, toi et Armin. Je ne baisserai plus les bras."

Elle sourit. Ça lui allait. Elle aimait Eren quoi que soit son état mais Eren combattif et déterminé, elle se damnerait pour lui.

* * *

Le plus long de la série. Ironiquement c'était la fête des mères il y a peu. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en le corrigeant alors qu'ils n'est même pas si triste que ça!


End file.
